Escape!
by Akuma Kon
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke flee across the village of Konoha to escape their worst nightmare. Not yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto. That honor belongs to Kishimoto.

AN: Just a little short that I came up with. Enjoy.

The blonde Namikaze heir ducked under the one of the flying forms that had gotten close enough to take a shot at him. He looked over at his compatriot, Uchiha Sasuke. "What should we do?"

Sasuke jumped over another one of the forms, this one going into a steep dive from a balcony above them. "We need to make for the roofs!"

Naruto nodded and the two ducked into an alley way. There were two ladders leading to two separate roofs. "We might have a better chance if we split up."

"Good idea," the Uchiha heir said.

The two boys were each almost to the top of their separate ladders when a shadow fell over each of them.

"You're mine now!" the two forms shrieked in unison.

The stricken boys threw themselves at a ledge not too far from the ladders, barely getting their feet over onto the roof to avoid the forms falling to the ground.

"There they are!" a voice called from the ground.

"Sasuke run!" Naruto yelled as he pulled his feet under him and took off, Sasuke on his tail.

They ran across the village rooftops, barely avoiding the pursuers dogging their steps. As they passed by a low hanging tree, each of the boys ripped off a thin, yet sturdy branch.

"There's too many of them!" Sasuke cried, sweat pouring down his pale face, and matting his raven hair to his head. "We'll never escape! They've blocked off the routes to the estates!"

Naruto pointed up to the highest building. "Up there, we can make a stand until our reinforcements arrive!"

Without waiting another moment the boys ran to the tower and climbed as fast as they could, all thoughts of safety flying from their minds as the shrieks followed them to the top of the spire.

When the boys crested the rise, they stood in the center, back to back, while holding their sticks at the ready as if they were swords. Within moments the first of the forms leaped from the edge to the pair. Naruto swung true, sending the form flying off the edge, only for two more to take its place.

The boys fought valiantly, fending off their foes. But for every one struck down, two more took its place.

"There's no end to them!" Naruto yelled.

"Where are the reinforcements?" Sasuke cried out, before one of the forms got inside his guard.

There was an excited shriek from the forms and Sasuke was pulled to the edge as the forms started to retreat. The Uchiha caught the edge of the roof with his finger tips.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, jumping for his comrade, grabbing his hand.

"Naruto," Sasuke gasped. "Tell Sakura I love her."

Naruto had no time to respond as he jumped back from another of the forms reaching for him, only for Sasuke to pulled down.

"SASUKE!" the blonde cried.

In his anguish, he didn't notice the form leaping at him from behind until it was almost on him. His eyes widened as he realized he didn't have enough time to react. He was saved as a foot kicked the form off the building and two girls landed in front of him.

"Naruto-kun!" the purple haired Hyuuga Hinata ran to Naruto and held him tight.

"Naruto, where's Sasuke-kun?" the pink haired Haruno Sakura asked, kneeling next to the shaken blonde.

"He fell," Naruto said distantly, his chest shaking in horror and grief. "They got him. They got him and I couldn't stop them!"

"Who did?" Sakura asked, tears leaking out of her emerald eyes. "Who took my Sasuke-kun?"

"Them," Naruto said. "T-the... fangirls..."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto peered cautiously around the corner. He was the only one left. The first to be taken was Sasuke. They had been defending each other on top of the tallest building in Konoha when one of THEM slipped through his guard, dragging him into the darkness.

The next was Neji. He was ambushed yet fought back valiantly. But, the fangirls were numerous, and the Hyuuga prodigy's chakra was finite. Naruto, shaken by what had happened to Sasuke couldn't muster the courage to save his soon to be pseudo brother-in-law.

From there the fangirls grew more brazen. They stole Shino and Kiba after they had a particularly vicious training session. Both boys were snatched as they lay helpless on the ground.

Shikamaru just vanished, everyone assuming he was taken too.

Soon, male counterparts to the fangirls started stalking the streets. The girls started vanishing one by one. The last to be taken were Hinata and Sakura. Naruto trembled as he remembered Hinata's hand sliding out of his.

Naruto was alone now. He would have been content to stay locked in his tiny apartment, but he needed sustenance and could only keep his stores stocked for so long.

Seeing the coast was clear the blonde darted across the street, hugging to the shadows. He stopped when he heard shallow breathing above him. Steeling what little nerve he had left, he peeked over the edge.

"Naruto?" a whisper came. "Is it really you? I thought I was the only one left."

"Shika?" Naruto asked back. "I can't see yo- WHAAAAH!"

The blonde felt himself being pulled down a chute. After a brief ride, he landed on a pile of pillows in a dark passage under the village.

"We're safe down here," the Nara heir said. "For now anyway. I have enough rations to last for some months."

Naruto looked around to see detailed maps and various attack plans. "There's no escape," he said at length.

"The fangirls and fanboys have obtained the Idol," the dark haired boy said. "With it, they're invincible. Unlimited stamina, unsurpassed strength. They don't even die."

"I know Shika. I know," the blonde assured him.

"There is a shred of hope though," the Nara said, perking Naruto's ears. "The fangirls are fighting with the fanboys. Apparently, collecting us, that is all of us, is their ultimate goal. I've been trying to escalate it where I could."

"No matter who wins, we still lose," Naruto said.

"Naruto, don't lose hope. I've concocted a plan that's sure to work," Shikamaru said with a wry grin.

"Huh?" was the blonde's smart reply.

"In a week, I'll be able to get them to join into an all encompassing battle. At that time, YOU will sneak into their bases and destroy the Idols," the black haired boy explained. "With the relics broken, their power will vanish, and we can take back out village."

"Me?" Naruto asked. "You want me to break in and destroy the Idols? I-I can't do it Shika. I can't face those things again."

"You have to Naruto!" the Nara said. "The survival of the entire shinobi world depends upon this! You fail and we're all doomed. Not just you and me but Suna, Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa too. All your friends in those other countries, Gaara, Kankuro, Baki, …..Temari... If you won't do it for you, then do it for those already captured. Do it for Hinata."

Naruto slumped over shaking.

"Naruto," Shikamaru started.

The blonde stood tall and straight, spinning to face his last ally with a fire in his eyes. "What do I do?"

XxXxX

"As I said, I thought I was the only one to survive from our village, so I called in some reinforcements from outside the village. I had to call in a truce with them," Shikamaru said, stopping in front of door in the tunnel.

"Who?" Naruto asked seriously as the Nara heir opened the door.

"Hisashiburi de na, Uzumaki Naruto," a familiar voice said, causing Naruto to leap back, a kunai in his hand.

"Akatsuki!" Naruto growled.

Indeed, sitting or standing around the room were every member of the Akatsuki, with the exception of the original body of Pein.

"Enough!" Itachi said. "We agree with the Nara heir. This crisis must be contained or there won't be a world for us to rule over."

"What crisis?" Hidan asked. "I'll just offer a few of them to Jashin-sama and the rest will fall into line."

"While I do support the wholesale slaughter of fandom," Sasori said, "These fangirls and fanboys are truly immortal. Eventually, even you and Kakuzu would be overwhelmed."

"Enough idle discussion," the primary path of Pein said. "Nara, tell us what we must do."

"From what I've seen," Shikamaru said, "the fangirls and fanboys capture their targets then begin the slow painful conversion process. As I've said before, we need to destroy the Idols. If we do that, then we can save everyone that's already been converted. Now, this is what I need to happen..."

XxXxX

One week later

"Alright, the lairs are practically side by side. Even at the end, the only thing separating the fangirl Idol chamber from the fanboy Idol chamber is a thin wall," the Nara explained. "Easy to take down with a rasengan."

"Got it," Naruto said as he mounted a giant clay bird provided courtesy of Deidara.

"Remember, the secret entrance is behind the Hokage tower," Shikamaru said. A terrifying shriek arose from the distance before turning to cries of rage and clashing of weapons. "That's your signal! GO!"

Without another word, Naruto urged the bird to fly off with his chakra. When he was a safe distance in the air he urged the bird to fly a few circle around Konoha. The fangirls were fighting ferociously against the fanboys, who were fighting back just as viciously. He silently maneuvered the bird to land on the top of the Hokage tower before leaping into one of the trees behind the building.

After a minute of searching, found the secret entrance to one of the lairs. Following it, he found that it lead into an empty storage closet.

XxXxX

"Well, Sasori-dana, it seems like it's really the end for us," Deidara said. He threw out some more of his C-1 clay before slapping his hands together with a cry of "KATSU!". The explosion took many of the fans off of their feet, but they were back up in a matter of seconds.

"It seems you're right," Sasori said, launching poisoned senbon into the crowd. "It's a shame you could never realize my art."

"Sasori-dana," Deidara smirked. "Art is a blast! KATSU!"

XxXxX

"Holy Hell of Jashin-sama!" Hidan exclaimed as his scythe cut through the clothes of the fans, but only threw the bodies, bouncing off their skin.

"Raiton: Gian!" Kakuzu yelled out, blasting some with a wave of electrical energy. "I'll run out of chakra before these fans are actually destroyed."

"It's a shame I won't get to fucking kill you!" Hidan roared over his shoulder to his partner.

XxXxX

Itachi was sitting calmly beside Kisame. The pair was eating their favorite meal: pocky for Itachi, sushi for Kisame. After realizing that Tsukiyomi worked on the fans, Itachi had Kisame provide him with chakra while he made clones to use Tsukiyomi on all of their enemies.

XxXxX

Naruto arrived at the door to the Idol Chamber. It had taken a while as he had to avoid patrols of fans. He couldn't find the dungeons to free his friends, so he would destroy the Idols first. Glancing around one last time he opened the door and strode into the chamber. His eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

Naruto sunk to his knees in despair.

XxXxX

"Shinra Tensei!" Pein roared out, hordes of fans flying back.

"There's too many of them," Konan yelled to her leader.

"We must give the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki time to destroy the Idols! Shinra Tensei!"

XxXxX

"Ninpou: Whack-a-mole Jutsu!" the masked Tobi yelled. He randomly shot out of the earth, whacking a fan on the head before disappearing again. It was arguably the most effective technique used apart from Itachi's Tsukiyomi.

XxXxX

"You fell for it, Naruto," said Shikamaru, standing next to the rest of the Konoha Twelve.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "Why would you do this, Shikamaru?!"

"I was on this side from the beginning," the Nara said.

Naruto fell forward onto his hands. "What about Akatsuki?"

"They are just another collection. After them will be the Sannin," Ino said.

"Come on Naruto-kun," Hinata said. "Join us. It really isn't so bad."

The blonde started shaking. Slowly at first, but gaining momentum his entire seemed to be heaving.

"There's no reason to cry Naruto-kun," Lee said in a subdued manner.

"Join u-" Neji was cut off by Naruto's manic laughter.

"You know what?" Naruto asked once he reclaimed his breath. "Fuck it."

XxXxX

Hidan smiled brightly. "The corruption of the innocent has begun! BWAHAHAHAHAH!"

Kakuzu just looked at his partner strangely.

XxXxX

Naruto was surrounded by a massive flare of red chakra. He quickly progressed through the stages until he had taken the full nine-tails form. He broke through the roof of the hideout as the chamber was too small to contain the Kyuubi form.

"Stop him!" Hinata shrieked as Naruto leaped onto the top of the Hokage monument in one swift bound.

XxXxX

"Kisame," Itachi said calmly, staring at the Kyuubified Naruto.

"Yes?" the blue skinned man asked.

Itachi slowly stood up, brushing his cloak off. "If we don't leave this place right now, we are going to be totally and truly fucked."

Kisame stared at his Itachi until the Uchiha took off. Not even a second had gone by before Kisame was running after his partner.

XxXxX

Naruto raised his head skyward and let loose a roar so fierce its shock wave knocked over everyone still in the village. Over his open mouth red and dark blue chakra orbs started forming together to make an enormous black orb.

The remaining members of Akatsuki as well as the corrupted Konoha Twelve stared in dumbfounded horror as the Kyuubi for swallowed the ball. It swiveled its head towards the village and opened its mouth. The world exploded in a flash of black and white.

The End


End file.
